


Вопрос морали

by DinLulz



Series: Аушка по Легендам [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinLulz/pseuds/DinLulz
Summary: Все моральные учения основываются на идее, что действие оправдывается или перечеркивается своими последствиями.Альбер Камю.
Series: Аушка по Легендам [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854739
Kudos: 1





	Вопрос морали

Рэй никогда не был подвержен паранойе. По крайней мере не в той степени, чтобы это начинало беспокоить окружающих, но в последнее время, похоже, некоторые вещи вышли из-под контроля. Парень чувствовал, будто что-то не так, будто от его понимания ускользала какая-то едва заметная деталь, которая расставила бы всё на свои места. И он не мог уловить это мимолётное мгновение, когда смотрел на свою команду и будто вспоминал что-то такое ужасное, что на него накатывала жуткая апатия и от неё он едва ли мог смотреть в глаза своих друзей. Легенды сопровождали Палмера беспокоящимися взглядами, постоянно спрашивали, в порядке ли он, а он понятия не имел, что с ним. Лишь Сара смотрела с каким-то смутным пониманием, будто она тоже чувствовала это, но не хотела говорить вслух.

Однажды Рэю начали снится странные сны. Иногда это были пугающие картины смерти его товарищей от руки какого-то незнакомца, иногда в этих снах Рэй кричал на Сару по какому-то не совсем понятному поводу, но со временем всё чаще Палмеру снился прибор, который, как он чувствовал, мог бы помочь ему разобраться с этими снами. И когда он смог полностью представить себе этот аппарат, его чертежи и его действие, инженер начал работать: он не спал несколько ночей, запирался в мастерской, запирался у себя в каюте, замкнувшись в себе и думая только о работе. В одну из таких ночей, проведённых в светлой и пустой мастерской, к нему постучалась капитан:

— Рэй, нужно поговорить, — громко начала она после неуверенного стука в закрытую дверь. — Это важно. — Инженер всё ещё не спешил открывать. — Я хочу поговорить о снах. Я тоже их вижу, — спустя минуту тишины продолжила она. — Открой, Рэй.

— Что ты видишь? — спешно открыв дверь, резко бросил Палмер.

— Убийства, древние артефакты, загадочного незнакомца, — спокойно перечисляет Лэнс. — Ты ведь тоже это видишь, верно?

— Да. — Рэй опустил голову, вздохнул, — Но я вижу не только это. — Он отступил назад, приглашая Сару войти, и продолжил уже бодрее: — Я видел прибор, способный помочь нам понять, что это значит. И я почти закончил его, Сара.

Капитан осторожно осматривала рабочее пространство, подходя к чертежам, останавливая взгляд на разбросанных тут и там запчастях.

— А нужно ли нам понимать, что это значит? — Тихим голосом спрашивает Лэнс, осторожно притрагиваясь к почти готовому устройству. — Не пойми неправильно, но я на своём опыте знаю, что некоторым тайнам лучше оставаться тайнами. — Она оглянулась на недоумевающего товарища.

— Но ведь… — Он неловко провёл рукой по волосам. А потом преисполнился решимости. — Нет, знаешь, Сара, я уважаю тебя, но если ты пришла чтобы отговорить меня, то могу сказать, что я зашёл уже слишком далеко, чтобы всё бросить.

— Я понимаю. — Она вновь взглянула на прибор. — Поэтому я здесь. — Она скрестила руки на груди. — Когда он будет готов?

— Сегодня, если не будете мешать, капитан, — по-доброму усмехнувшись, сказал он и легонько оттеснил Лэнс, чтобы заняться своим детищем.

Сара была молчаливым наблюдателем кропотливой и слегка фанатичной работы товарища. Она потерялась во времени, в его быстром ходе, потерялась в мирном посапывании Рэя, в тихих щелчках и постукиваниях. И вот, машина, якобы способная решить все их проблемы, была готова.

— Я закончил, — тихо и устало пробормотал Палмер, оглянувшись на застывшую Сару.

— И что теперь? — Её голос звучал немного взволнованно.

— Теперь стоило бы проверить её на ком-то. — Он сидел и крутил прибор в своих руках. Капитан была готова ответить, но инженер её опередил. — Никто из нашей команды, похоже, больше не видит эти сны. — Он немного помолчал, задумавшись. — Вы, капитан, важная часть команды, поэтому, если у Вас спекутся мозги от моей машины, это будет большой потерей. — Он поднял взгляд на Сару. — Так что придётся испытывать прибор на мне, — вслух рассуждал Рэй.

— Ты тоже важная часть команды, Рэй. Твой мозг не должен пасть жертвой науки. — Она встала со своего места. — Ты полностью уверен в том, что хочешь провести испытания?

— Я уже устал жить в неведении, капитан. — Рэй тоже встал и уверенно сжал в руке аппарат. Было страшно, но Сара одобряюще кивнула ему, и вот момент, когда всё будто встало на свои места.

***

_— Капитан, нет, не открывайте ему! — Голос Рэя почти заглушался грохотом пушек, криками людей, топотом, шелестом и выстрелами. — Он убил их, Сара, он убил их всех! — Рука на плече Палмера сжалась сильнее._

_— Она поняла и без Вас, мистер Палмер. — Инженер не видел стоящего за спиной человека. — Надо признать, Ваша бравада похвальна, но если Вы не прекратите кричать, то повторите судьбу товарищей. — Мужчина едва слышно устало вздохнул. — С Вами было приятно работать на Аполлоне, поэтому мне не хотелось бы обрывать Вашу жизнь так рано._

_— Во-первых, ты не убьёшь меня, пока Сара не откроет дверь. Во-вторых… — Рэй не успел договорить._

_— Отпусти его, Тоун, — громко прозвучал голос капитана, заглушая звуки побоища вокруг._

***

— Рэй, ты в порядке? — Сара аккуратно трясла Палмера за плечи.

— Тоун, — едва слышно пробормотал инженер. Лэнс, очевидно, не поняла его. — Эобард Тоун, — громче повторил Рэй, будто из-за этого Сара должна была понять.

— Эобард Тоун? — Она отошла от Палмера на пару шагов. — Загадочный незнакомец? — высказала неожиданную догадку она.

— Да, это он. — Парень пошатнулся, но капитан оперативно подхватила его и помогла ему сесть на стул. — Он получил копьё судьбы, — едва слышно бормотал Рэй. — Это всё объясняет, Сара! — Он снова вскочил на ноги, слегка напугав своим напором Сару.

— Объяснишь? — Она едва заметно вздрогнула, но быстро вернулась в норму.

— Он изменил реальность. — Не увидев долгожданного понимания на лице Лэнс, Рэй решил начать издалека: — Копьё судьбы — это артефакт, способный изменять реальность. Тоун охотился за этим артефактом, и мы пытались его остановить…

— Но в итоге мы не преуспели в этом? — Сара включилась в монолог товарища.

— Да, не преуспели. — Рэй растерял былую бодрость.

— Почему об этом помним только мы? — Капитан скрестила руки на груди, а взгляд стал тяжёлым и задумчивым.

— Скорее всего, потому что мы единственные… — инженер сглотнул, — кто дожил до момента, когда Тоун использовал копьё.

Взгляд Сары мгновенно изменился.

— Я хочу знать, Рэй. — Она уверенно кивнула на прибор в руках Палмера.

— Я не знаю, Сара, ты сама говорила, что некоторые тайны должны оставаться тайнами. — Инженер немного осторожничал.

— Рэй, — строго и чрезвычайно убедительно прервала она.

***

_— Должен признать, что я не очень хорош в пытках, мисс Лэнс. — Спидстер осторожно ходил вокруг своих пленников. — Я могу предложить Вам сделку: вы отдаёте мне медальон, а я взамен верну Вашу сестру. — Тоун опустил руки на плечи Сары и слегка надавил. — Разве это не честный обмен? — прямо в ухо прошептал Эобард. Лэнс попыталась сбросить тяжесть чужих рук со своих плеч._

_— Нет, Тоун, — выплюнула она. — Я не собираюсь заключать с тобой никаких сделок._

_Мужчина убрал руки с плеч и медленно подошёл ко второму пленнику._

_— Я не просто так сказал про пытки, мисс Лэнс. Моих знаний вряд ли хватит, чтобы расколоть профессионального убийцу. — Он перевёл взгляд в сторону Сары. — Но, быть может, моих знаний хватит, чтобы расколоть профессора Штейна. — Он как-то неохотно растянул губы в жуткой улыбке._

***

— Нам нужно найти этого урода, — спустя несколько минут молчания грубо бросает капитан. — Нам нужна Гидеон.

— Да, мы должны его найти, но в правильной реальности Гидеон понятия не имела, кто такой Эобард Тоун. — Рэй аккуратно положил прибор на стол. — С чего бы ему сейчас оставлять такие серьёзные улики?

— Мы должны попробовать. — Сара открыла дверь и быстро выскочила в коридор. Палмер едва успевал за ней.

Сара и Рэй провели так много времени с прибором, что члены команды уже начали просыпаться. По крайней мере инженер слышал их голоса с кухни, пока они с капитаном шли по коридору. Когда они пришли в место назначения, Палмер наконец осознал степень своей усталости и недолго думая осторожно присел на стул, неаккуратно стоящий рядом с рабочим столом.

— Гидеон, — нервно позвала ИИ Лэнс. — Найди все возможные упоминания о человеке по имени Эобард Тоун.

После недолгих секунд поисков Гидеон спокойно выдаёт:  
— Это всё, что я смогла найти о запрашиваемом человеке, капитан. — На экране появляется несколько статей, вкладок, научных работ, биография и личные данные.

— Профессор Тоун, значит? — пробегаясь глазами по строкам на экране, со сдерживаемой злостью бормочет Сара. — Видишь, Рэй, он не очень-то осторожен. — Она разворачивается в сторону товарища, почти заснувшего на стуле. — Он слишком нарциссичен для этого.

— А, да? — протирая глаза, неловко спросил Палмер. — Я думал, он будет действовать немного умнее. Это как-то слишком подозрительно.

— Скорее всего, он не знал, что мы сможем восстановить свою память, — резонно высказалась капитан, а потом внимательно вгляделась в инженера. — Знаешь, Рэй, думаю он никуда не денется. Тебе стоило бы поспать.

— Я не устал, капитан. — Он медленно поднялся со стула. — Судьба реальности важнее, чем мой сон.

— Судьба реальности? — В комнату незаметно вошёл Нейт. — Чем вы тут заняты?

Сара и Рэй молча переглянулись, будто между собой взвешивая все за и против знаний, которыми они обладают.

— Собери всех, Нейт. — В конце концов Сара скользнула взглядом по обоим парням и вышла из комнаты, напоследок бросив: — А тебе всё-таки стоит хотя бы немного отдохнуть, Рэй.

Палмер мог бы последовать совету капитана, но психологически он теперь не был готов к здоровому восьмичасовому сну. Не после того, что ему пришлось вспомнить. Его святой обязанностью будет достать Тоуна хоть с того света и заставить его сказать, где чёртово копьё, чтобы они смогли исправить всё, что этот человек натворил.

— Эм, Рэй? — Хейвуд с нескрываемым беспокойством смотрит на друга. — Ты в порядке?

— Да. — Ответ был довольно тихим. — Теперь я в порядке, — натужно улыбнувшись, продолжает Рэй. — Собери всех на мостике, — быстро бросает он и уходит вслед за Сарой.

Быстро проходя мимо кухни, Палмер слышит, что Амайя окликает его, но он не реагирует и продолжает своё движение к мостику. Там капитан вовсю морально готовится поведать своей команде долгую и трагичную историю их проигрыша.

— Рэй, я же сказала тебе отдохнуть, — заметив товарища, безысходно говорит она.

— Мы оба знаем, что я точно не буду этого делать. Не после… ты понимаешь. — Некоторые трагичные вещи правда не стоит говорить вслух. Сара молча кивает и остальную команду они ждут в полной тишине.

— Так зачем вы нас позвали? — Тишину прерывает грубый голос Мика. Вопрос остаётся висеть в воздухе до момента, пока последний член команды не заходит в помещение.

— Мы собрали вас по чрезвычайно важному поводу, — начинает Лэнс. — Сегодня нам с Рэем удалось выяснить, что эта реальность не настоящая. — В комнате повисает удивлённая тишина. — Эта реальность переписана с помощью копья судьбы.

Рэй и Сара почти непроизвольно уставились на Рипа, но в ответ не получили никакой реакции, понимая, что, видимо, Тоун стёр у всех воспоминания и о копье судьбы.

— И это плохо? — небрежно бросает Рори, отпив из бутылки пиво.

— Естественно в этом нет ничего хорошего, — наконец говорит Хантер. — Какой у вас план? — спрашивает он, обращая свой взгляд на Палмера и Лэнс.

— Нет, подождите, мне что, одному интересно, как вы узнали о том, что эта реальность ненастоящая? — звучит откуда-то сбоку голос Джекса.

— Эм, ну, мы… — начал было инженер, но капитан его перебила.

— Мы узнали это с помощью прибора, который создал Рэй, — она смотрит товарищу в глаза. — Но вам лучше не стоит знать, что было в той реальности.

В помещении вновь повисает немой вопрос, но никто не решается его задать, глядя на печальное лицо Палмера.

— Вы погибли в той реальности. — Рэй глубоко вздыхает и опускает глаза в пол. — В той реальности погибли все, кроме нас с Сарой.

На этот раз тишина наступает, потому что всем нужно переварить услышанное.

— Нам необходимо вернуть реальность обратно, чего бы это ни стоило, — после долгого молчания говорит Рип. — Это наша обязанность. — Он скрестил руки на груди. — Так какой у вас план?

***

_— Вы сами не захотели сотрудничать со мной, мисс Лэнс. — Мужчина стоит посреди комнаты, окружённый всей командой. — Отдайте мне медальон, и никто не пострадает._

_— Тоун, ты сейчас не в том положении, чтобы угрожать мне, — говорит капитан. На это мужчина лишь едко усмехается. — Я сказала что-то смешное?_

_Вдруг всё помещение заполняется красными молниями, и через мгновение они остаются один на один. Внутри Сары зарождается сильный страх за легенд и ещё более сильная ненависть к Тоуну._

_— Что ты с ними сделал? — практически рычит она._

_— Я спидстер, не забыли? За эту секунду, которую я потратил, чтобы избавить нас от свидетелей, я мог бы убить всю Вашу команду. — Он подходит на несколько шагов ближе. — Так что, если хотите спасти профессора Штейна и всех остальных своих друзей, нам придётся сотрудничать, мисс Лэнс. — Он останавливается, когда они стоят уже лицом к лицу._

_Сара едва способна подавить в себе порыв плюнуть ему лицо._

***

Эобард Тоун должен быть где-то в этом университете, поэтому они втроём уже несколько минут бродили по запутанным, но величественным коридорам учебного заведения. Со стен на них смотрели портреты знаменитых учёных, тут и там торопливо шли стайки студентов, и Рэй неосознанно начал вспоминать о своих университетских годах. Из мыслей его вырвал голос Нейта.

— Профессор Тоун, — окликнул блондинистого мужчину Хейвуд.

Мужчина развернулся и с недовольством взглянул на троицу. Внутри Палмера всё перевернулось. Захотелось ударить его или убежать подальше, но на товарищей Рэя взгляд светлых глаз никак не подействовал.

— Вы мои студенты? — с особым недоверием смотря на Мика, спросил Тоун.

— Нет, мы не Ваши студенты, — поспешно ответил Нейт, оглянувшись на слегка побледневшего друга. — Мы хотели бы задать Вам пару вопросов, но только не в коридоре, если Вы не возражаете. — Мужчина на это лишь задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Пожалуй, возражаю, — состроив ещё более недовольное лицо, ответил Эобард. — У меня много дел.

— Ладно, решим по-другому, — неожиданно для всех сказал Рори, так же неожиданно схватил Тоуна за пиджак и быстро уволок в ближайшую свободную аудиторию. Мужчина был так шокирован, что даже не вырывался, лишь с немым вопросом глядел на приятелей своего похитителя.

— Ладно, вы очень упорные, — наконец, после закрытия дверей аудитории сказал Эобард. — Что вам нужно? — переводя взгляд с одного на другого участников похищения, спросил он.

— Где копьё судьбы, Тоун? — найдя наконец в себе силы, выпаливает Рэй.

Мужчина удивлённо смотрит на Палмера. А потом начинает громко смеяться. Мик выглядит раздражённым, Нейт и Рэй переглядываются между собой.

— Подождите, вы серьёзно? — быстро сменив одну эмоцию на другую, спокойно спрашивает Эобард.

— Да, мы серьёзно. Серьёзней некуда, — бросает Хейвуд.

Тоун молчит, не зная, что ответить, и терпение Мика, кажется, иссякает.

— Говори, где чёртово копьё. — Рори медленно вытаскивает свой огнемёт. Мужчина переводит взгляд на устройство в руках говорившего, и одна из его бровей медленно поднимается. Не дождавшись нужной реакции, Мик поднимает аппарат вверх и нажимает на курок. Повезло, что потолок в этой аудитории был высоким.

— Твою мать, — тихо проговаривает Эобард. — Вы угрожаете мне огнемётом? — Нейт и Рэй молча кивают. — Я звоню в полицию, — безразлично бросает мужчина и тянется за телефоном в кармане брюк.

— Теперь он точно мне надоел. — Рори убирает свою малышку за пояс и одним сильным ударом вырубает Тоуна.

***

_Весь корабль трясёт, вся команда на волоске от гибели, но Рэй не находит лучшего решения, кроме как обратиться к своему врагу._

_— Тридцать восемь градусов, — даже не повернувшись в сторону Палмера, отвечает Тоун._

_— Ты не знаешь вопрос, — резко бросает в ответ инженер._

_— Ты хочешь спросить, под каким углом нужно входить в атмосферу земли, чтобы не сгореть. Ответ: тридцать восемь градусов, — наконец развернувшись к собеседнику, спокойно проговаривает спидстер. — Я из двадцать второго века. У нас этому учат в школе. Да и вообще, я похож на человека, который хочет умирать здесь вместе с вами? — Тоун выжидающе смотрит на Рэя._

_Палмер некоторое время безмолвно глядит в глаза своего врага, но позже без всяких сомнений бросается обратно к капитанскому мостику._

***

В этом отсеке ничего не изменилось: прозрачные стёкла, холодный металл. Эта миниатюрная тюрьма не могла похвастаться большим количеством посетителей, но, надо сказать, это даже к лучшему. А ещё это был уникальный случай, когда прошлый заключённый вновь возвращался в эту стеклянную банку.

— Кто вы такие, чёрт возьми? — Мужчина сидел на скамье и непонимающе смотрел на вошедшего.

— Прекрати ломать комедию, Тоун, — подойдя поближе к стеклу, бросает Рэй. — Где копьё?

— Какое копьё? Я всё ещё понятия не имею, что вы несёте. — Он резко вскочил со скамьи и всплеснул руками, а потом так же резко выражение его лица сменилось на безразличное. Палмер делает мысленную пометку, что поведение старого знакомого почти не изменилось.

— Копьё судьбы, которым ты изменил реальность, — сложив руки на груди, ответил инженер.

— Копьё судьбы, да? Любопытно. — Лицо мужчины всё ещё выглядит безразличным, но взгляд становится задумчивым. — Расскажи мне об этом поподробнее, потому что я понятия не имею, что это, но по описанию звучит как очень приметная вещица. — Его тон становится слегка беззаботным, и в конце он даже натужно улыбается.

— Да ты смеёшься надо мной. — Рэй глубоко вздыхает и отворачивается от стекла.

— Парень, я правда не имею ни малейшего понятия, о каком таком копье судьбы ты говоришь. — Тоун разводит руками и пожимает плечами. — Может, вы меня с кем-то перепутали, хм?

Палмер больше не может находиться в этом помещении и поспешно покидает его под молчаливым взглядом заключённого. Теперь инженер правда начинает допускать мысль, что Эобард понятия не имеет об этом копье.

— Гидеон, покажи мне биографию Эобарда Тоуна.

***

_— Ручная работа без суперскорости довольно скучная, — усмехается спидстер где-то вне поля зрения Рэя. — Но, по правде сказать, я очень скучал по работе с коллегой-учёным. Циско, Кейтлин и я, как ты знаешь, работали вместе некоторое время. И я скучаю по этому, — с лёгкими нотами печали говорит Тоун._

_— Значит, не нашёл себе суперзлодейских дружков где-нибудь среди нацистов или мафиози? — на пару секунд отвлёкшись на Эобарда, бросает Палмер._

_— Я понимаю, что проще думать, что я чудовище, но я встречал некоторых монстров в истории, мистер Палмер, и, поверьте мне, я не так и ужасен в сравнении с ними, — спокойно отвечает спидстер._

_— Ты убил мать Барри. Дважды, — сдерживая внутренние порывы, начинает Рэй, — Рекса Тайлера. — Инженер ненадолго останавливается. — Убил множество людей по дороге к своей цели, меняя этим временную линию. И несколько раз угрожал убить мою команду и меня в том числе. — Палмер готов был на долгую дискуссию._

_— Путешествия во времени откроют Вам истину. И у нас с Вами больше общего, чем Вы думаете, — спокойно отвечает Эобард._

_— Подай плоскогубцы, — надеясь заткнуть его хоть на пару секунд, бросает инженер._

_— Мы оба учёные. И мы оба хотим достичь невозможного. — Он скрещивает руки на груди, передав инструмент собеседнику. — Вы всю жизнь посвятили тому, чтобы научиться уменьшаться до размера атома. А я посвятил свою, чтобы узнать секреты спидфорса. — Слегка склонив голову в бок, он наблюдает за работой «коллеги»._

_— Я стал Атомом, чтобы помогать людям, — раздражённо бросает Рэй._

_Выражение лица Тоуна становится удивлённым._

_— Ты мог бы использовать карликовую звезду, чтобы снабжать энергией целый город. Но, вместо этого, будучи неудовлетворённым своей маленькой и жалкой жизнью, ты решил стать Атомом, — практически по буквам и чрезвычайно нравоучительным тоном проговаривал спидстер. — Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы хотеть стать великим, чтобы достичь определённых высот, чтобы… — под конец его тон стал, кажется, более вдохновлённым, и он отводит взгляд от собеседника, — высадиться на луну, — Тоун задорно улыбается, вновь переводя взгляд на Палмера._

_— Значит, для этого тебе нужно копьё? Чтобы достичь высот, чтобы стать великим, быть быстрее? — С каждым новым словом Рэя Эобард выглядел всё печальнее, под конец фразы он и вовсе опустил взгляд в пол._

_— Нет, — вернув взгляд на собеседника, без раздумий ответил спидстер. — Мне нужно кое-что более, — он тяжело вздохнул, — простое. Я хочу жить._

_После этого он молча вернулся к работе._

***

Вновь войдя в тюрьму, Рэй заглянул заключённому прямо в глаза.

— Значит, ты правда понятия не имеешь о копье судьбы? — задаёт инженер вопрос, ответ на который получил уже очень давно.

— Да! Я понятия не имею, что за копьё судьбы. — Он медленно подходит к стеклу. — Но, должен признать, его концепция кажется мне довольно захватывающей, — задумчиво проговорил Тоун, отведя взгляд.

— Я не знаю, правда ли ты стёр себе память этим копьём или всё-таки притворяешься, но в любом случае я должен сказать, что ты моральный урод и я тебя ненавижу, — надеясь, что от этого станет легче на душе, говорит Палмер. Но легче не становится, когда он понимает, что его собеседник всё ещё понятия не имеет, о чём говорит Рэй.

— Должно быть, в, эм, другой реальности я сделал с тобой что-то плохое? — осторожно предполагает заключённый.

— Да. Ты убил почти всех моих друзей у меня на глазах, — сжав кулаки и стараясь сохранять спокойствие, ответил инженер. На лице Эобарда застывает эмоция между сочувствием и удивлением.

— Я действительно был моральным уродом в той реальности, — немного подумав, бросает он.

— Да, был, — тихо поддерживает инженер.

— Может, ты расскажешь мне ещё что-то или я даже не знаю. — Тоун делает непонятный жест рукой.

— Сара давно предлагала восстановить тебе память, но я правда хотел надеяться, что ты просто играешь на публику, — вздохнув, отвечает Рэй.

— Восстановить память? — Мужчина отшатывается на пару шагов от стекла. — Если моё мнение учитывается, то я не хотел бы этого. — Палмер посмотрел на него со смесью подозрения и осуждения. Тоун отвернулся от собеседника. — Если я стёр себе память в этой реальности, разве у этого не было причин? — Он осторожно пытается повлиять на, очевидно, уже принятое решение.

***

_— Любопытный факт об антиспидстерском оружии из арсенала Рипа: я изобрёл его, — пройдя сквозь стеклянную дверь, усмехается стоящему впереди человеку Эобард._

_— Я знал, что ты сбежишь. — Рэй слегка качнул головой. — Ты всё время бежишь от кого-то. Ведь ты временной реликт. Ты должен был умереть, когда Эдди Тоун убил себя, и теперь что-то гонится за тобой, чтобы устранить отклонения во временной линии, — холодно и уверенно говорит Палмер._

_— Один из величайших монстров в истории, — только и успевает ответить Тоун, после чего таймер на его часах начинает отчаянно пиликать._

_— Лёгок на помине, — усмехается инженер. — Похоже, у тебя больше нет времени, чтобы обыскивать корабль в поисках копья._

_В других обстоятельствах спидстер восхитился бы своим собеседником, но сейчас у него были силы только на усталость и раздражение._

_— До новых встреч, мистер Палмер, — спешно бросил он и растворился в пространстве, оставляя за собой только жадные языки красных молний._

***

— Копья больше нет, Раймонд, — спустя долгие минуты молчания, наконец прерывает тишину Тоун. — Вы зря так старались с Сарой.

— Ты врёшь, — уверенно отвечает Рэй.

— Нет, — похожим тоном бросает Эобард. В помещении повисает молчание, но его снова прерывает светловолосый мужчина. — Почему вам просто не сиделось на месте? — Голос звучит чертовски отчаянно, но лицо всё ещё выглядит безразличным. — Я ведь всё исправил, разве нет? Я ведь всё сделал, чтобы вы никогда больше не вспоминали и не хотели вспоминать о моём существовании. — Он начал ходить по кругу. — И чего вы добились теперь? Чего ты добился, Раймонд? — Отчаяние в голосе начало уступать место ярости. — Тебе хорошо теперь будет жить с осознанием того, что в другой реальности, которой теперь даже не существует, я убил твоих друзей, а, Раймонд? — Эобард яростно смотрит в глаза Рэя. — Я не слышу ответа! — Он резко ударяет руками в стекло напротив инженера, и тот напугано отшатывается на несколько шагов от ограды, смотря в разъярённое лицо Тоуна. — Ты чувствуешь себя довольным жизнью, Раймонд? — сквозь зубы шипит мужчина.

— Я пытался делать то, что считаю правильным. — Голос Рэя слегка подрагивал из-за испепеляющего взгляда собеседника.

— Как благородно. — Тоун снова отходит от стекла на несколько шагов. — А я просто пытался спасти себе жизнь. И зачем-то хотел ещё и никого не обидеть при этом. — мужчина встал посреди комнатки. — Стоило стереть вас всех из реальности, когда у меня был такой шанс. Но теперь у меня его нет. — Он отошёл вглубь и сел на скамью у стены, опустил голову. Палмер не знал, что ответить, но уходить он тоже не хотел, поэтому упорно стоял, наблюдая за каждым движением заключённого. — Гипотетически, если бы копьё всё ещё существовало, вы с Сарой правда просто вернули бы всё на свои места?

— Конечно, — без раздумий бросает инженер.

— Просто вернули бы реальность, где все ваши друзья мертвы и смогли бы дальше с этим жить? — продолжал Тоун.

— К чему эти вопросы? — Рэй был на нервах.

— Просто пытаюсь понять вашу точку зрения, — подняв взгляд на собеседника, говорит Эобард. — Вы правда не стали бы изменять реальность так, чтобы ваша команда была жива, а меня никогда не существовало? — с вызовом бросил он.

— Нет. — Инженер снова подошёл поближе к стеклу, чтобы легче было держать визуальный контакт.

— Надеюсь, это было бы так, а то получается довольно нечестно. — Мужчина делает размашистый жест рукой. — Ну, понимаешь, я плохой парень и мне нельзя ничего менять, а вы хорошие и вам можно.

Палмер начинал уставать от этого разговора. И ему абсолютно точно не хотелось думать о том, что было бы, если бы он мог что-то изменить.

— Достаточно, — устало бросает он.

— Да, ты прав. Не стоит обсуждать то, чего не может быть. — Он глубоко вздыхает. — Вернёмся к тому, что мы имеем: благодаря вам двоим вы застряли в этой реальности с чудовищным пониманием того, что в старом мире все ваши товарищи мертвы, и с ужасно разочаровывающим осознанием того, что вы — о боже, какая досада! — не можете вернуть всё назад. — Он замолчал на пару секунд. — А я застрял здесь наедине с воспоминаниями о том, что я потерял и чем пожертвовал ради всех нас. — Он заглянул инженеру прямо в глаза, и на его лице появилась жуткая отчаянная улыбка.

Глухой и хриплый смех Тоуна ещё некоторое время после разговора отражался от металлических стен.

***

_У Рэя темнеет в глазах, трясутся руки, мысли путаются и постоянно отсылают его к событиям, произошедшим в храме: к холоду, страху, смерти. Наконец, в спокойной обстановке, он в полной мере осознавал своё шоковое состояние. Сара же сначала пыталась помочь ему, но потом у неё, очевидно, тоже иссякли моральные силы и она молча сидела рядом с ним, уставившись в точку где-то на стене._

_— Он знал, что мы придём за этим дурацким куском копья. Он позволил нам собрать всё воедино, чтобы потом забрать его целиком. — Палмер мог смотреть только на свои трясущиеся руки. — Господи, и ты обменяла мою жизнь на судьбу всей реальности, — дрожащим голосом прошептал он._

_— Ты — последнее, что осталось от Легенд. Я не могла потерять и тебя. — На её глазах появились непрошенные слёзы, хоть выражение лица всё ещё было серьёзным и отчаянно уверенным. — Мы же семья. — Её голос тоже дрогнул, и она закрыла лицо руками. — Он всё равно забрал бы это сраное копьё, Рэй. — Капитан вздохнула и отняла руки от лица, заглядывая инженеру в глаза. — А так я хотя бы спасла тебя._

_— Ты спасла нас обоих и обрекла наблюдать за тем, как эта реальность превращается в прах по нашей вине. — Рэй чувствовал, как по щекам медленно стекали слёзы. — Честно говоря, я не могу даже представить конца, который будет хуже этого, — хрипло прошептал он, обхватывая себя руками._

_Сквозь толстый холодный металл корпуса корабля до сих пор были слышны выстрелы артиллерийских орудий._


End file.
